Un coeur forgé dans l'acier
by Blues-dreams
Summary: TRADUCTION Lors du combat contre le troll, Butler perd quelque chose qu'il n'est pas aisé à remplacer. Pour y remédier, Artemis emmène son garde du corps à Amestris, le plus constructeur d'automail au monde. Là-bas, ils y feront la connaissance des meilleurs mécaniciens connus -les Rockbell- et constateront également qu'il y a déjà un patient attendant d'être opéré: Edward Elric


**Bonjour les gens! Comment allez-vous? Vous profitez bien de ces vacances? Oui? Super! (J'aime faire la conversation seule) Donc, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial car... Je vous présente ma toute première traduction! (Lâchez les confettis!) Donc, ouais, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que la traduction vous satisfera, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas! Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance pour le délais qu'il pourrait y avoir entre la publication des chapitres; l'histoire originale étant finie, cela serait entièrement de ma faute. ( Et je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes/ Rajout/ oublis de mots/lettres qui auraient réussis à passer malgré ma vigilance)**

 **Passons au disclaimer + résumé de l'histoire:**

 **Titre original: A Heart Forged in Steel -j'ai traduis le titre mais si vous préférez l'original, faites moi signe);**

 **Auteur: Liketolaugh, je ne suis que la traductrice;**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Aucun**

 **Avertissement: Earth! AU ou Terre!UA pour le monde de Fullmetal Alchemist (où Amestris est un pays isolé et se trouvant quelque part au sud de la Russie, à la frontière entre l'Europe et l'Asie) et léger AU pour Artemis Fowl, les événements du cercle polaire se déroulent plus tard, ils sont décalés d'encore un an.**

 **Résumé: Lors du combat contre le troll, Butler perd quelque chose qu'il n'est pas aisé à remplacer. Pour y remédier, Artemis emmène son garde du corps à Amestris, le plus constructeur d'automail au monde. Là-bas, ils y feront la connaissance des meilleurs mécaniciens connus -les Rockbell- et constateront également qu'il y a déjà un patient attendant d'être opéré: Edward Elric**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je ne fais que traduire**

 **Note de la traductrice: J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur il y a un petit moment déjà, et j'avais déjà fini la traduction du premier chapitre, il ne manquait plus que le temps et la motivation pour la poster...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

La première chose que constata Butler lorsqu'il se réveilla, fut de découvrir qu'il était vivant; la douleur présente dans tout son corps lui ayant permis de déduire cela. C'était toujours bien de le savoir.

La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut la torsion de son cou à quatre vingt degrés, lui laissant réaliser une pensée beaucoup moins plaisante que la première, lui donnant à penser qu'il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais marcher.

La troisième révélation fut à mi-chemin entre deux premières: son bras gauche manquait à l'appel.

Puis, une chose après l'autre, la quatrième chose qu'il nota fut les étincelles bleues.

Plus tard, Butler fut incapable de dire comment il avait fait pour vaincre le troll avec seulement un bras. Mais peu importait, il l'avait fait, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand Artémis le vit, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre, son expression s'obscurcit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et, pour une fois, il parut avoir son âge -il paraissait choqué et un peu effrayé.

«- Butler?

\- Artemis.»

Et Artemis se tut.

Quand Artemis avait marchandé avec Holly pour le souhait, son premier vœu avait été de demander si elle pouvait faire repousser le bras de Butler. Elle avait secoué sa tête, il y avait des choses que même la magie ne pouvait réparer.

A défaut de cela, il lui demanda de ramener sa mère à la raison, ce qu'elle fit.

Après cela, Butler demanda un automail. En dépit des erreurs d'Artemis, il continuait à croire en ce garçon -il avait réussi à le maintenir en vie, à la fin. Et tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs, du moments qu'ils en tiraient des leçons.

Artemis n'y réfléchit pas deux fois avant de réserver un avion pour Amestris.

«-Rokbell Automail», dit tranquillement Artemis, son habituel ton suffisant ayant disparu de sa voix, se tenant debout, face à la petite maison dans le village.

« -La meilleure d'Amestris. Amusant, que le meilleur soit dans un endroit si perdu, n'est ce pas, Butler?»

«- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça Butler, en regardant le panneau indiquant le lieu.»

Artemis soupira puis fit un pas en avant et toqua distinctement à la porte. Après un court moment, elle s'ouvrit, révélant une préadolescente blonde aux yeux bleus à l'air fatigué.

Elle les regarda un long moment puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent et soupira, «Salut», murmura-t-elle en frottant un de ces yeux, son regard passa doucement sur Butler, pour voir finalement la manche pendre là où aurait dû se trouver le bras gauche.

«- Vous êtes ici pour un automail, c'est ça?»

«- C'est ça, répondit sèchement Artemis.»

La fille hocha la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

«- Mamie! On a des clients!»

Pendant quelques seconde, on entendis le bruit de pas annonçant l'arrivée d'une vieille petite femme, ne semblant pas aussi fatiguée que la fille, mais ayant tout de même l'air un peu las. Elle les fixa avec un regard perçant, un de ceux semblables aux regards les plus inconfortables qu'avait l'habitude de lancer Artemis.

Elle regarda en premier Artemis, son regard le transperçant, elle le regarda dans les yeux, fixa chaque parties de son corps et finit sur son visage. Elle se désintéressa de lui et releva la tête (et la releva encore et encore) pour regarder Butler qui fronça les sourcils, et redressa les épaules.

La vieille femme hocha la tête comme si ils passaient une sorte de test et fit de nouveau demis-tour.

«Bien, entrez» dit-elle sèchement en ne regardant pas ceux à qui elle parlait. «Allons discuter à l'intérieur».

Artemis adressa un regard à Butler et hocha la tête puis ils suivirent la vieille dame à l'intérieur. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à une salle où se trouvait fauteuil dans lequel s'était assise la vieille femme, pas loin de là où s'était installée la jeune blonde sur le sol derrière sa grand-mère.

«Je suis Pinako Rockbell, se présenta la vieille dame, n'attendant pas plus longtemps, et voici Winry, ma petite-fille. Et vous, qui êtes-vous?»

«Artemis Fowl», se présenta le jeune homme avec le même ton commercial, et voici Butler,mon majordome a perdu son bras il n'y a pas longtemps, et il souhaite que vous le remplaciez»

«Évidemment», assura Pinako, n'étant -étrangement- aucunement ébranlée par l'aura qui entourait généralement Artemis. Elle soupira «Bien, je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir attendre quelques jours, nous avons déjà un patient qui est en urgence en ce moment.»

Artemis cligna des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. «Vraiment?» il se redressa légèrement en arrière, plissant les yeux «Bien, nous pouvons nous permettra d'attendre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réservé un avion pour retourner chez moi dans un futur proche.»

« J'espère bien, marmonna Winry, en basculant sa tête en arrière, contre le l'accoudoir du fauteuil, «Le temps de rééducation standard pour un bras est de deux ans, vous en aurez pour à peu près aussi longtemps qu'Ed.»

Artemis fronça les sourcils «Ed? Le patient actuellement en urgence, c'est ça?»

Winry détourna le regard et acquiesça, ne regardant pas Artemis. «Ouais...bras droit et jambe gauche...» puis elle ajouta, avec un petit sourire orgueilleux, «La conception de l'auto-mail est de moi.»

Reprenant le contrôle de la conversation, Pinako continua «Ed sera en urgence pendant encore deux jours, après, je pourrais faire l'opération de Butler pendant que Winry s'occupera de la rééducation d'Ed.»

Artemis hocha une fois de la tête, se rassit, regarda Butler, puis re-hocha la tête. Butler aperçut le geste et le compris, et regarda Pinako. Il mit son bras droit sur sa taille dans une posture faussement relaxée, et se pencha en avant, «Comment un membre artificiel peut-il être efficace?»

«Pratiquement comme si vous en aviez un vrai» souffla Winry en souriant légèrement «Cela dépend de ce que l'on veut en faire, évidemment, mais les automails Rockbell sont les meilleurs.»

«Serais-je encore capable de me battre efficacement?»

«Bien sûr, affirma Pinako, offensée, «si vous voulez, vous pourrez même avoir un automail spécialisé, bien que,premièrement, vous devrez vous habituer aux automails classiques, évidemment.»

Alors que Butler inondait les deux Rocbell de question, Artemis laissa son attention dériver.

Il avait sous-estimé les fées. Il les avait _grandement_ sous-estimées. Contrairement au début, il ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour l'or, il l'avait pour que lui-même, Butler et Juliet, le prix avait été beaucoup plus élevé que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

La prochaine fois, il serait plus plus prudent.

Si Butler avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour qu'il y ai une prochaine fois.

Le tintement de métal attira l'attention de Butler qui saisit son pistolet, Artemis, plus lent à la détente, réagit quelques secondes plus tard.

Une grande personne vêtue d'une armure tentait de s'approcher d'eux,s'approchant d'eux à pas incertains, se tordant les il parla, Artemis trouva la voix étonnamment claire et enfantine pour quelqu'un de sa stature. «Mamie?» il lança un étrange regard rouge à Butler et Artemis puis se calma «Qui sont-ils?»

«Artemis et Butler, ils sont ici pour un automail», expliqua rapidement Pinako, puis son expression s'adoucit, à la différence du ton professionnel, qu'elle adoptait plus tôt. «Alphonse, que vient-tu faire?»

Alphonse commença, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire, puis baissa légèrement la tête. «Oh, hum, la fièvre de mon frère a recommencé à monter», expliqua-t-il, la voix inquiète et laissant transparaître de l'anxiété.

Winry poussa un long soupir fatigué et se leva. «Je vais m'en occuper»,murmura-t-elle en regardant l'armure. Elle lui sourit, pris sa main sans crainte, et le suivit dans les escaliers.

Artemis les regarda partir, puis reporta son attention sur Pinako en plissant les yeux «Qui est-il?»

«Alphonse, le frère d'Edward» expliqua vaguement Pinako, indiquant qu'elle avait sans doute de l'affection pour Alphonse, puis elle se recentra sur Butler. «La première étape dans l'opération chirurgicale est de rouvrir la cicatrice pour l'installation du plan….»

Artemis écouta avec attention, enregistrant chaque étape dans son esprit, se figurant mentalement l'opération. Butler hochait la tête, presque aussi concentré, l'air sérieux et professionnel.

Comme il se devait de l'être.

 **Alors? Vous avez aimé? Si oui, écrivez dans la case blanche prévue à cet effet, si non, écrivez le dans cette même case ~**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
